


Eye for an Eye

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: MM!Naegi AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (aka ultimate despair didn't happen you'll see why), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mastermind AU, Mastermind!Naegi, naegi no, set before It's Only Fair, spoilers for sdr2, spoilers for zetsubo-hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: How did Naegi manage to set up the Death Game in the first place? There may be more questions than answers, but at least there's answers.





	Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsutsuna22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsutsuna22/gifts).



Naegi Makoto liked Kamukura Izuru the same way one would like a boot to the head; that is to say, he didn't. He found the older boy.........well, boring, to say the least. In fact, though he was fairly certain that Kamukura would say the same about him, he felt that Kamukura was pretty one-dimensional. He had massive amounts of talent, but he didn’t _do_ anything with it. And to Makoto, that was one of the worst crimes you could commit.

 

At least his classmates (bar Kuwata, whom honestly he had disliked from the moment they met) _did something_ with their gifts! All Kamukura did was complain, though Makoto _knew_ that he’d signed up for this, _knew_ he had _asked_ to become the ‘Super High School Level Hope’.

 

He resented Kamukura, honestly. How was it fair that a random kid from the Reserve Course, who probably had had less talent than _him,_ got to become the literal embodiment of talent?! How was it fair that Kamukura (or Hinata, or _whoever_ he was) got to be _special,_ when Makoto was treated like trash for having a ‘lesser’ talent?!

 

It wasn’t.

 

And he hated Kamukura _so much_ it made him sick. Maybe this was the despair Enoshima kept talking about. Maybe _this_ is what she was aiming for. This sickening mix of apathy, nausea, and hatred, consuming you from the inside and rotting you away until all you were was a shell of who you used to be.

 

Ultimate Despair. Ha. What a joke. Enoshima didn’t have enough connections. That Mitari kid she wanted to recruit refused her, at the expense of her denouncing his “perfect anime” as trash. Well.......at least it meant that the rest of the world was safe, if only for a little bit.

 

Naegi had bigger fish to fry. Namely, his classmates. He hated them more than he hated Kamukura, and they all deserved to burn in hell for what they did to him. Except.......he _needed_ Kamukura in order to pull it off. He was just one person, and Super High School Level ~~Bad~~ Good Luck was nothing on his own, not even paired with the Super High School Level ~~Analyst~~ Fashion Girl. He _needed_ Kamukura, as well as his range of talents.

 

So, he did what he did best. He swallowed his hatred and hit it behind a fake smile, innocence and cheer turned up to max. He called him “Kamukura-senpai” and waited until everything was set up before he enacted Phase 2.

 

Phase 2 being the “Evacuation” phase. He, along with Enoshima, set a small fire in the science lab, after locking their classmates in their rooms. Once everyone, staff and student alike, was outside, he barred the door. The thick metal sealed itself shut, locked with the new admin password. Not even the headmaster himself could get in now, not with how good Hope’s Peak’s firewall was. It’d take at least a month to get the best codebreakers, and even then it’d take _them_ another week or so to even begin to crack the algorithm.

 

It was perfect.

 

He smothered the fire with his jacket and sent Enoshima to the data center with Kamukura, meeting up with Ikusaba in the fifth floor girl’s bathroom. She was just finishing her makeup, covering her freckles with concealer. It’s not like he could take the memory of his classmates, after all. They all knew what she looked like, and he only hoped that the push-up bra and long wig would be enough.

 

“Ready?” he asked. She patted some powder over her face, and nodded. He smiled, though it felt more like a smirk. He’d have to work on that. “Good. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp, you asked for it.


End file.
